


Homecoming

by desolationofzara



Series: Damijon week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, damijon week 2019, no cape au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: Damian was going to ask his chemistry lab partner out to homecoming. Nothing is going to stop him. Nothing besides his own gay panic.Damijon week 2019 day 3: homecoming





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Late? What's late? Time is a concept.

Damian closed his locker door with shaky hands. He was headed towards his last period class, chemistry. Today was the day that he was going to ask his lab partner to homecoming. 

 

His lab partner, probably the  _ nicest _ guy on campus. Smart, popular, athletic: captain of the football  _ and _ baseball team, openly gay and advocates for his fellow lgbt students, and  _ insanely _ good looking. He had smooth ivory skin, dimples when he smiled, freckles that littered across his nose and cheeks like constellations, and if you were able to get close enough, flecks of violet in his sky blue eyes. 

 

Damian snapped himself out of his thoughts. 

 

He was going to do this. He was going to ask him out. He was just as popular as Jon, they’re equals in some sense!

 

And that was ignoring the fact that Damian was only popular because he was Bruce Wayne’s son, and that he was Captain of the Soccer team. Other than that others could only say that he was a quiet kid that was smart and was really good at art. 

 

Damian sighed as he stood in front of his chemistry classroom. 

 

Fuck it. He’s going to go home and tell Todd that he was right and that he’s chicken shit and can’t ask a guy out. But really, what hope did  _ he _ have getting someone like  _ Jon Kent _ to agree to take him to homecoming as his date?

 

He opened the door moodily and looks up to see Jon beaming at him. 

 

“Hey Damian!” Jon smiles, sunlight practically radiating out of his every pore. Damian’s heart did flips in his chest and he fought back a blush. 

 

“Hi.” he replied shyly, taking a moment to gather his supplies. 

 

_ Forget it, Damian. He’s probably gonna be taking some really charming, charismatic guy that’s super cool and- and- likes motorcycles or something. _

 

There was a part of his brain that eagerly chirped  _ you like motorcycles! _ And Damian told it to shut up. 

 

Damian righted himself and caught himself looking at a familiar blonde girl giving him a thumbs up. No, not him. He turned to Jon with an arched eyebrow and saw the boys cheeks turn a vibrant red. It looked lovely against his skin and brought out the blues of his eyes. 

 

Before he can even ask his partner what all that was about, their professor demanded their attention and began to instruct them about their assignments. A few moments after, Jon and Damian began to solve their worksheets equations, as well as gather the needed equipment for the lab.

 

As the two waited for their chemicals to titrate, Jon looked at him and smiled. 

 

“So,” he started, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“So.” Damian returned, smiling back. 

 

“Uh, a-are you going to homecoming?”

 

Damian frowned and returned his gaze back to the flask in front of him. 

 

“No.” He answered bluntly. 

 

“Oh, are you doing something that night? Like one of your Dads galas? Or is homecoming just not part of your whole ‘cool mysterious guy’ look?” 

 

Damian looked up at him and arched an eyebrow, “excuse me?”

 

He could see Jon go into full panic mode as his face turned the exact shade of pink that they were waiting for their titration to turn. 

 

“Well, I- it’s just- I was just joking! You know- what the people in school say.” He laughed uncomfortably. 

 

Damian had to laugh along with him “They call me mysterious? I always thought I was referred to as quiet.” 

 

Jon heaved a breath and his face returned to it’s normal shade. 

 

“To answer your question, no, my father doesn’t have anything planned for that night. To be honest, I was just going to go to the movies and watch the first thing that catches my eye.” 

 

Damian watched as Jons shoulders slumped. 

 

“Oh. Are you going with anyone to the movies?” 

 

“No, I was planning for one of my brothers to go, but they’re all swamped with work.”

 

Jon immediately perked back up. It reminded Damian of a puppy being asked ‘who’s a good boy?!’

 

“Well, if you’re not doing anything, and if you  _ want _ to. I was hoping... I wanted to know... if you... wanted to... gotohomecomingwithme?” Jon stuttered out, his blue eyes wide, face pale. It didn’t seem like he was even breathing. 

 

Damian blinked twice.

 

Wait.

 

Did he just-?

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Damian blurted. 

 

Jon rubbed the back of his neck again, “I, er, would you want to go to homecoming with me? As my date?” Jon said slowly, still looking as if he’s not breathing. 

 

“Me?!” he blurted once again, pointing at himself, feeling his brows furrowing. 

 

Jon laughed and for a moment Damian thought the heavens were opened. 

 

“Am I asking a different Damian Wayne?”

 

Damian let himself laugh too. 

 

“Um, no. I-I mean, yes. Yes I would like to go to homecoming with you, no you’re not talking to a different Damian.” he rushed out, feeling his cheeks becoming warm. He suddenly understood why Drake was not a fan of highschool and was determined to finish it early to get to university. 

 

There was a charming smile on Jon’s face. 

 

“Good, that’s great! To both things. It would be really awkward if I asked out your clone or something.”

 

Damian laughed uneasily as he wrote down the results of their experiment and Jon rubbed his hands down his face. 

 

“That was dumb, I don’t know why I said that.” Jon mumbled, washing the equipment and putting it back in it’s place.

 

They turned their paperwork in and the bell rang. Damian gathering his supplies and putting them into his backpack. 

 

Jon was standing beside him, still looking rather pale. 

 

“S- so i’ll... pick you up at seven?”

 

“Seven works for me.” Damian smiled as he stood. Watching the football quarterback stumble helplessly over words as his cheeks turned into that brilliant shade of red again. 

 

Damian quickly took out a marker from his bag and uncapped it. He took one of Jons sweaty hands in his and quickly jotted down some numbers. 

 

“My father is waiting for me outside, but here is my number. I look forward to hearing from you.” He said capping his marker and walking outside the classroom with the other. 

 

“Y-yeah! Su-sure thing! Totally! I’ll uh! Text you right now! Or as soon as I get to my locker cause that’s where my phone is.”

 

Damian nodded and turned to leave. “Saturday. Seven PM. Don’t be late.” 

 

“I wont!” Jon beamed and Damian found himself smiling to himself as he walked away.

 

As he walked away he heard various people crowding around Jon asking “how’d it go?! What’d he say?!”

 

Jon let out a cry of “HE SAID YES!” which lead to more roars and cries of cheers as they all congratulated him. 

 

Damian couldn’t help but giggle into his hand as he waited for Alfred outside. 

 

Saturday.

 

He couldn’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> In a no cape AU I always think that Damian is more of a quiet, shy kid than... you know.... normal damian. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed, please comment and kudo!


End file.
